Scars
by Jasper's Singer
Summary: Now I want to find out where those scars on his neck lead too. I want to kiss them, I want to lick them, I want to taste him. Why though? Why do I want this? I still love Edward don’t I? M for future happenings
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: So I thought of this while sitting in the break room waiting to clock in to work today. I hope this story will come easy and that I can make it longer. Hope you enjoy this first little slice.**

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**Scars**

I thought back on that day. The day I woke from the burning. I remembered Edward and how devastatingly gorgeous he was, and still is. I could remember everything about that day as if it were yesterday. My darling baby Renesmee and how she peered at me past Jacob leaning away from Rosalie to get a better look at the mother she hadn't seen sence her birth. I remembered Jasper and Emmett stepping between me and my baby to protect her when they thought I was a danger. I remembered seeing Jasper and focusing in of those scars that were so plain as day for me to see now through my vampire sight. I thought them horrifying at the time. Poor Jasper, all those bite marks all over him. Across his jaw, down his neck and hell.. God (and Allice) only knew where else. Now as I look back on that day I can't think like that any more.

Now I want to find out where those scars on his neck lead too. I want to kiss them, I want to lick them, I want to taste him. Why though? Why do I want this? I still love Edward don't I?

Yes… of course I do. Then why do I feel this way?

Damn it! This is so confusing. What should I do?

**A/N: uh oh Bella needs help. What should she do? I might take ideas into consideration. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I wanted to get it up before I went to work. I won't be updating this often usually but I just thought I would put this one up now. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Scars

**"Oh... oh... Oh god... Edward!!" I screamed as he filled me with his cock over and over again. I could feel my release was on its way from the familiar coil that was starting to build in my stomach. Ever since I was turned into a vampire sex with Edward had become so much better then what it had been on Esme Island, He wasn't as hesitant. or careful as he once was. He gave himself over to me fully ramming into my over and over again his movements pulling my orgasm further to the surface. I enjoyed every minute of it, I loved screaming for him. it was amazing. So animalistic yet gentle and loving. "Uhh.. Edward.. Yesssss" I hissed as I felt my orgasm rock my body my walls clenching around him as I released my body trembling in his arms as my pussy clenched around his cock calling his release forword. After a few thrusts I felt him release within me his cock pulsing inside my clenching pussy sending spurt after spurt of his cum inside me.**

**After he was spend he collapsed onto me panting a little. As he rolled off of me I smiled at him and turned on my side moving to cuddle into his chest smiling as I did so. And then the familiar thoughts came to me. I was so fucking glad Edward could only read my mind when I allowed him to do so. my thoughts started to wonder as I lay there in my husbands arms enjoying the warmth of his body wrapped around mine. I shouldn't be thinking about this. But I was. I am such a bad wife. **

**As I lay there I began to think about Jasper. Wondering if he would be the same kind of lover as Edward. Wondering if he would be fast and hard, yet loving and caring. Or if he would be dominant and push me to new heights. I sighed a little bit at that and then closed my eyes. I felt Edwards' arms tighten around me and then his lips kissing me along my shoulder.**

**"Please tell me what your thinking?" he asks me in his velvety soft voice. Damn it! I couldn't vary well tell him, or show him, the truth. So I did the only thing that I could do and get a way with . I lied, and I hoped to god it came out convincingly.**

**"I was thinking about Renesmee and Jacob." Edward nodded smiling briefly and then chuckling as **

**his arms tighten around me.**

"I was hopping you were thinking of me and how much you love me.." he said with a chuckle and then nuzzled into my neck nipping at my sensitive skin teasing me a little and making me moan.

"Mmmm… Maybe I was and I just wanted to tease you a little" I say with a teasing lilt to my voice as I roll over and then push him onto his back moving to straddle him my sex rubbing against his once again hard cock. As I rub against him he moved his hands to my hips grabbing them moving me against him a little bit my wet pussy rubbing against him coating his erection in my wetness.

"Mmmm…. Why don't you show me what you were thinking then…" He says with a bit of a growl to his normally smooth voice as he lifts me up and places me over erection pushing me down onto his erection my wet pussy taking him in slowly my head falling back as I moan out happily as I feel his cock stretching me and filling me up. And with that I had affectively distracted him from his inquiry into my deep, dark and forbidden thoughts.

BJBJBJBBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

On our way back to the main house I thought about ways to take care of this little problem I had. I mean why was I thinking about Jasper in this way. I mean I never thought of him like this when I was human. He had shown me his scars before and I didn't have this reaction to them then. In my cloudy human memories I remembered Jasper telling me about his time with Maria and how horrible it had been. I could also remember that I had thought those scars horrible and scary and a little unnerving. I mean he was bitten what looks like it could have been over a thousand times. And now my vampire mind was telling me that it was sexy. That he was sexy and he was. I mean all the Cullen men were sexy, beautiful devastatingly so. Even Emmett in that big scary kind of way. But the only one I had impure thought about, besides Edward, was Jasper and I couldn't figure out where these feelings had come from all of a sudden.

If I was around him when they hit I would just think it was him messing with my head while using his powers, but then again he wasn't that type of person. As a matter of fact a little while after the whole last ordeal with the Volturi and then Alice and his breaking up, she claimed that she thought that they would make better friends they lovers and that she should sever the lovers bond while there was still time, before he would hurt her with the better things that were coming for him, vague much Alice? He had become closed off from the rest of the family. He was still here and he still talked to everyone, including Alice, but he just didn't seem… right.

In my musings I hadn't realized we were coming up on the house. Edward tuned to look at me and tilting his head to the side as he looked into my eyes. "What's wrong love? You have been awfully quiet." I smile up to him and shake my head trying my best to clear my thoughts of Jasper from my head before answering him.

"Nothing is wrong my love. Lets get to the house so we can see our little girl" Edward nods and smiles taking his leap over the river with me following. As we approach the house we here giggling, a fast fluttering heart and Emmett's booming laughter.

"What the hell are they doing in there..?" I ask as Edward and I walk up onto the porch heading towards the door of the house and the sound of Renesmee's shrieks and giggles.

**A/N There's the second Chapter. I know you guys want the Jasper Bella time. But its going to take a little bit. So please don't be mad at me if it takes a while, Read and review please. Opinions on where the story should go are always welcome**


End file.
